


Waking Sleeping Beauty

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino finds an interesting way of waking up Sho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fan-fiction!~

He followed the movements of his legs being raised and have them be bent as Nino threw one over his shoulder and his hand reached in to grip the arousal that was instantly hard the moment that he sucked on the red flushed head of the throbbing member.

He moaned and buried his face against the pillow on his side, writhing under the sensual ministrations his lover was doing to him. He gripped the sheets, arching his back when Nino trailed his fingers over his thigh – the sensitive skin prickling to his touch, until he reached his perineum and flicked his tongue over the head. His fingers slowly trailed down to his entrance, making him gasp when Nino pulled away only to lean down and bite at the pale skin of his thigh.

“Fully awake now?” Nino asked him once he let go of his member. Sho's eyes fluttered opened, they were now glazed with want and his body was flush in need. Nino grinned playfully and leaned down again, blowing air at his member and making him gasp, biting his lip hard.

“It makes me want to eat you,” Nino murmurs lustfully, his eyes roving over Sho's red face, the lips being gnawed at, it was a habit of his lover to bite on his lips.

Grinning, he adjusted Sho's weight to be raised off of the bed, having his legs to be wrapped around his neck as he leaned down and stuck his tongue out, laving over the bulbous flesh. Sho's eyes opened in an instant, staring at him wide eyed.

“No. Nino, I haven't showered yet.” Sho protested, but Nino snorted and bit at the pale skin.

“No, but you did last night and frankly, I wasn't asking you,” Nino responded. A malicious smirked adorned his lips as he held Sho's hips up with one arm as the other hand reached to open him. Sho covered his face, yet the moan that escaped his bruised lips didn't do anything to hide the arousal he was feeling at the moment.

Nino parted the bulbs of flesh and leaned in, sticking his tongue out and swiping it across the puckered entrance. Sho tensed and Nino grunted at the feel of his tongue being squeezed, even more aroused at the notion of Sho's ring of muscle. He swiped and bit at the skin, opening the entrance more and more as he flicked his tongue inside, followed by a finger. Sho whimpered at the press of the finger along with the tongue, and cried out when Nino rubbed at his prostate.

“Nino...please,” Sho moaned again when Nino insisted in shoving a second finger as his tongues lapped at the skin, knowingly leaving a bite mark on it.

“I'll have you covered with my mark in the most intimate parts of your body,” Nino murmured. Sho mewled as the fingers were shoved faster and harder into him.

Sho's cock was leaking precum now, a sign that he was so close. Nino continued to finger fuck him, but raised his head to pay attention to the throbbing cock. He moaned when he sucked on the head, tasting the essence of his lover. He slipped his tongue down the side, gently nipping at the thick vein and Sho all but came, but he was so close. Nino leaned more in and nuzzled Sho's sac, sucking on them and pulling away when Sho clenched on his fingers.

“No, no, no. I don't want you to cum yet,” Nino teased and Sho practically begged him to release, but Nino pulled out his fingers, unceremoniously dropping him on the bed, leaving him blinking. However, Sho was still aroused.

Nino grinned and grabbed Sho's waist, twisting it only to have Sho be on his hands and knees. Sho moaned when Nino pressed his now exposed arousal against his butt. Nino raised him higher by lifting his waist and pressing his face against the mattress.

Sho whimpered when Nino merely rubbed himself against him, pinching his flesh and palming it, murmuring about how delectable Sho looked right then. If Sho's face was flushed before, he was now close to combustion.

Nino decided that moment to part his butt and rub his cock at his entrance, wetting it even more with his own precum. Sho moaned in anticipation and pushed himself back against his lover. Nino laughed softly, though he grasped his partner's hips and began to ease inside, having loosened him up enough to slip in without much resistance.

Sho arched his back, biting the sheet beneath him.

Nino grunted as he pushed the last bit of his throbbing member inside the tight heat.

“I leave for one week and you're so tight,” Nino groans, leaning down to bite lightly over the shoulder of his lover. Sho parts his legs more, allowing Nino an easier entrance to pull out. Nino digs his nails to the white milky skin and pushes in.

Soon, Nino's build a rhythm, wrenching moans and whimpers from his submissive partner. Sho, happily follows the pace that Nino sets for them, pushing more against him, rolling his hips and allowing Nino a moment to just have him do everything.

Impatiently, Nino pulls out and flips him over. Sho's hair is matted to his forehead, his eyes dilated with desire and his lips bruised. Nino jerks himself until Sho understands and widen his legs for Nino to find his place again.

“Nino. Please. I've been so lonely.” Sho begs him, reaching to touch his stiffened cock. Nino hisses unintentionally and reaches to slap Sho's hands away, taking the task of making Sho release. However, he grips the flushed head and shoves his own cock inside his lover's loosened entrance. Sho gasps and writhes at the action.

Again, Nino sets the pace and begins to jerk Sho. He looks at him, unabashedly, without saying anything. Just shoving his cock in and out, gripping the stiffened member in his hand momentarily before he began to make to and fro actions.

Sho's eyes have tears at the corner of his eyes, unable to shed them, but knowing they were there.

Nino tenses and leans down to bit at Sho's collar as he releases inside him. Sho moans and soon after Nino releases – shoving his cock and rotating his hips, Sho releases within his grasp.

Nino lays on top of him, their sweaty bodies overly warm and sensitive.

Sho even moans when Nino rotates his hips before pulling out. Nino breathes out and sucks on the tacky flesh, lapping over the spot that he bit him. Sho shivers and reaches around to wrap them around Nino's neck, brushing his lips over the sweaty mop of hair.

Nino nuzzles against him before raising himself on his elbows and giving Sho a grin.

“You are seriously too obeying? Did you honestly not touched yourself when I wasn't here?” Nino asked, knowing the answer. Sho swallowed and sighed.

“I wanted to...but I also wanted to prove to you that I can have some self-control,” Sho admits with an embarrassed look. Nino chuckles and reaches over – placing his weight on his left elbow – and removing brown locks from the sweaty forehead.

“Hm. Even this you want to make it into an 'I win, you lose', right?” Nino mocked, rolling his eyes playfully.

“Well, it's not like I always win, and this time, I'll be sure to ask something of you that will make me happy, and you as well.” Sho declares, a glint of mischief gleaming in his eyes.

Nino stared at him, it was rare when Sho asked him for anything, in fact, Nino had made this 'game' of their in order for Sho to try and win some. Nino was nothing if not generous, and he wanted nothing more than to have Sho naked and take him everywhere in the apartment, needless to say, Sho won this time and Nino will have to do something he asked of him.

Nino wondered then if Sho will ask him to go to a bookstore to have some reading time. Or perhaps, a date at the most annoying place.

However –

 

“ – I mean...Nino, we've never done it there,” Sho says now flushed from embarrassment, “ Now that I think about it, I think it's a bad id-”

“Sho-chan, if I can have you at any time, any place, I don't care.” Nino declares. Sho gapes at him and stutters, unthinkable that he was the one that suggested such thing and he was the one to get embarrassed.

Nino smirked and leaned down to blend their lips in a long aged practiced move.

 

 

_“Nino, can we do it outside in the balcony next time?”_


End file.
